The Heart of a Kuruta
by fridgethatbubblegum
Summary: "I'll do anything!" I said desperately, anything, to make you say what you wanted to say that cold, starry night " A Kurapika/OC OneShot please enjoy!


**Bubble: Hey guys! A tragic One Shot...! (Not really) Please Enjoy! I LOVED writing this I love Kurapika... xD another of my Characters, Kisa! Please enjoy!**

**Kurapika: Fridgethatbubblegum does NOT own HunterxHunter**

**Melody: Please R&R!**

* * *

**That Cold, Starry Night**

Kisa, the quiet but energetic 15 year old stood next to Kurapika, they were both hunters and were currently fighting Nen soldiers to pass the test to become body guards for the young boss, Neon Nostrade. Kurapika jumped from the chandelier to the red head in the green clothes, pointing a knife dangerously at his throat. Stopping the Nen soldiers so we could all proceed.

Kisa's P.O.V:

I needed this job, I had passed the Hunter Exam last year. The only person I barely knew was Melody, only because I walked into the mansion with her. I am a Manipulator and I usually use my aura to move objects around me to attack or defend without actually touching them, but my best attack is manipulating Enemies by putting a little of my Nen into their brains to say exactly what I want them to say by muttering it myself, or thinking exactly what I am thinking. I don't specialize with combat, but if I was far enough from the offender I could win easily. We had broken out of the mansion quite quickly, and I got what I needed to bring back out of the list that the examiner gave us. The auction was in a month, we had plenty of time.

Normal P.O.V:

Kurapika had broken into a run, he had obtained the right object and was now structuring a plan for what he should do next. Melody caught up with him as he made his way out the door. "We need to go shopping with boss, she threw a tantrum earlier and now Dalzollene is expecting us to make her happy." She babbled. "Well it is to be expected." Kurapika replied, spotting a bright green haired girl to the right of him. "Kisa, was it?" He asked as casually as he could, impressed by her Zetsu skill, or maybe it was just he didn't notice her at all. He had grown to like this girl when she had expertly smashed a Nen soldiers' head with two chairs with the flick of her wrist. "Yeah, you're..." She replied and thought for a moment. Suddenly Kurapika sensed something foreign enter his brain, then it vanished. "...Kurapika." She said. "Can you read minds?" Kurapika asked, alarmed.

Kisa laughed slightly. "No, don't worry. I can manipulate others thoughts though, oops, that must be worrying..." She said and smiled. Kurapika nodded slowly, _oh well, it seems like we are working together anyway._

Later that night Kisa overheard Melody and Kurapika's conversation. Only Melody could hear Kisa's heart thudding horribly as she hid behind the door, "I have come to avenge my clan." Kurapika was saying. Kisa thought she was going to faint, so she ran, her silky bright green hair flowing behind, her long fringe swaying in front of her face as she swifty descended the stairs. She needed to talk to Kurapika, it was urgent.

* * *

Two and a half weeks passed, Kisa noticed Kurapika's strange behaviour towards her. He seemed to desperately seek eye contact, gladness overtaking his emotions when their grey eyes met. _Oh no_. Kisa thought desperately, this was the last thing she wanted, she felt it too, but didn't want the feeling coming from him. His face showed unmistakable love. She wanted to scream no, but knew she couldn't. It wasn't her choice, she liked him too. With nobody to talk to, she fled to the garden, panting heavily as tears from her unwanted eyes streamed down her face. The air was cold, but the sky was brilliantly alight with stars. "...Kisa?" A voice sounded from behind the fountain. _No_. "Could I talk to you?" Kurapika asked her quietly. _No_. She knew what he was going to say, She didn't want to hear it. "Yes but I think- you'll want to hear what I say first." she croaked.

Kisa's P.O.V:

"Is- there something troubling you?" Kurapika asked in his formal fashion, making me want to cry more. "I- was blind- at birth." I said, and he nodded for me to continue. "And the only way my parents thought my eyesight would return was if I had- a transplant." A fresh tear escaped from my eye which I didn't even own. I looked up, He saw my tear-stained face but before he could say anything I cut him off, staring at his eyes that were achingly similar to mine. "I con't care if you torture me, kill me, slice me to death I don't care" I panted, swallowing hard. He looked at me questioningly. "I-" I whispered "Have transplanted scarlet eyes."

Several minutes past, we stayed quiet. "It wasn't my choice, my parents-" Kurapika raised his hand to silence me, raw emotion blazed in his eyes, turning them scarlet. I felt mine change slightly too, with pain. But I was not a Kuruta, the eyes would not fully change for me, only the outlines of my vision with flare to a light pink, nothing more. "Go to hell" Kurapika said and walked off. I felt like my heart had been wrenched out of me and ripped into two, literally. I crouched onto the soft grass, hugging my knees tightly. Tears fell like waterfalls down my cheeks. It had started raining too, I didn't care. Forgetting I was a human being I stayed in the rain until I got hit by a thunderbolt. I had already fainted from the cold and hail before that. So I had a dream that the thunderbolt was Kurapika torturing me with an electric thing. _Kurapika... I'm sorry..._

* * *

Bright yellow light blurred my already very blurry vision as I opened my eyes weakly. My head hurt like hell. Oh yeah, I_ was_ in hell. Damn. "Kisa... Kisa?" A soft voice was coming from my right, it was Melody's. And despite her calling to me really softly, it echoed in my head like my skull was a cave that had just been scraped clean of jewels with a really sharp knife, then a bulldozer had come to crush it again. It hurt. I groaned, "You have a 70 degrees (158 Fahrenheit?) fever and you were hit by a thunderbolt, are you ok?" Baise the instant-lover asked casually. _Am I ok. Wonderful._ "Bleh" I mumbled and tried to sit up. My head spun and I fainted again, sweating all over.

I woke up again and Melody was sleeping on the chair next to me. It seemed she was taking care of me really well, there was half a bottle of medicine on the bedside table and the icepack on my head was quite fresh. I sat up groggily, managing this time. 2:00a.m. great. I heard a faint clattering from the kitchen, we were at the hotel now it seems. I saw someone washing a small towel at the sink, huh? _Didn't melody get that towel for me? If it wasn't her, then who..._ I saw blonde. Shit.

I slowly got out of bed and walked towards the light at the kitchen. "Uhh... thanks..." I mumbled. "No need to thank me." Kurapika said bluntly, not looking up. "How long was I sleeping? "You were out cold for 2 days, woke up in the afternoon about 1:00p.m. then fainted again." He said, as cold as ever. "Thanks, I'll do the rest" I said quietly and he nodded. I watched his expressionless face for quite a while as he dried his hands and looked up. We stared at each other for a while, then I moved to the sink, looking down and smiling grimly. He walked off and I watched him with teary eyes.

* * *

One more hour till the auctions started, four days since I had woken up at 2:00a.m. I was healthier now, managing to do the work ordered. Shopping with the boss and helping out. The emptiness of my heart stayed close by though, it seemed to eat up my insides until I couldn't stand up and was screaming, clutching my shoulders and hugging myself. I could talk to Melody and she was eager that I gave it another shot. I told her I would think about it and thanked her. Kurapika completely ignored me for 2 weeks, not giving me any eye-contact. I was scared I was going to forget what he sounded like.

Suddenly alarms went off and we checked to see around the building, smoke was coming from all around Yorknew City, there was screaming everywhere. We had lost Baise, Ivlenkov and Shachmono. I was told to go and see what had happened. Only Melody and Kurapika remained to look from the balcony. I threw myself into the building and saw blood like a pool in the auction room, dead people, everywhere. A girl with glasses and short green hair looked up from her vacuuming of grubby human things, the giant man behind her smirking evilly and aiming to shoot me. I jumped away from the bullets using anything I could find to block the attacks. I swooped at the chandeliers, cracked all the doors off their hinges, and because I was focused on dodging too much it made it impossible to try to manipulate the guy's mind.

The ferocious Nen bullets zoomed toward me relentlessly, I was running out of things to use. One last bullet plummeted toward me. Impossible to dodge. _Is this the end of me?_ I thought desperately, then an arm circled around my waist and in a flash it had pulled me out of the bloodstained room and away from the building. When I opened my eyes, I was at the door of our hotel. I looked around dazed. "Don't ask" an achingly familiar voice sounded behind me, their arm loosening its grip as I turned around to see a blushing Kurapika. "Don't ask." He repeated "Why I decided to help you." He said and turned away. I smiled slightly, "Thank you" I said. He slowly started to walk away. "I apologise for my unruly behaviour that day. I didn't mean all of it _that_ literally." Kurapika said carefully, referring to the perfect thunderbolt.

"My parents, they were collecting scarlet eyes..." I said as carefully as I could, seeing him tense, I doubted my words were right in this situation. "Wait, don't get the wrong idea, they had heard that there is a Kuruta Clan member still alive." I said as quickly as I could when he tried to walk away. "So they were spending their fortune on the eyes, buying them at any chance they got, to try to return them to the survivor of the clan, and they were hoping  
that if I would go into the Hunter Exam, I would find them. But even before that, the- the robbers, found out." I continued not wanting to use the word 'Phantom Troupe.' "And they slaughtered my whole family because of that, even the cooks and cleaners that lived in our mansion, everyone." I said and started to cry again, I'm such a wimp. "So I'll... I'll do anything! I will give you our fortune, I'll follow you to the end of the world if I have to, I'll help you get your Clan's eyes back, to repay my debt of eyesight. I'll do anything!" I said desperately. _Anything,_ _to make you say what you wanted to say that cold, starry night._

Kurapika shifted, I looked up, tears staining my face once again. The fire and smoke from nearby buildings reflecting bright orange against my face. He turned, slowly, his eyes faded to a sparkling grey like my own. He started to walk back towards me, I was frightened at what he may do, but I stood my ground. He did the thing I was least expecting. He hugged me, tightly. At first I kind of awkwardly rested my hands on his shoulders, but seeing he meant it made me cry into his chest, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. "Thank you" Kurapika said quietly, his breath hitching. At first I thought he had choked due to air loss with my tight strangling of his neck, but then I realised he was crying. I closed my eyes, the warmth of his embrace overpowering the fire and smoke around us as faint shouting was heard, but all we could hear was the sound of our own hearts beating.  
A bit like Melody, eh?

The fighting cleared up after Kurapika killed Uvo, the strongest of the Phantom Troupe. Kurapika, Melody and I were going on an airship that was going in about 15 minutes, saying our last goodbyes to Leorio. A lot happened the past few weeks after Kurapika had come back announcing he had defeated Uvo, we celebrated, boss went home after the auctions. Due to Squala's death and his girlfriend Eliza crying like there was no tomorrow, boss had said she would go home herself, I understood how Eliza felt.

After that though, everybody described Kurapika and I like a young husband and wife, how I somehow managed to fuss over the tiniest cuts or wounds Kurapika had, or how protective he was for me when facing a rat that had sneaked into the hotel, or when I desperately fought for my life when trying to hide the fact that there was a small spider on the wall. Anyway, everything seemed to go well, when I had said I would go with him back to his Master, reminding him of my promise, deciding to halve the fortune my parents had left behind. "I am going with you!" I had said boldly. "You do not have to Kisa, training may be hard..." Kurapika had said, concerned. "Whaddaya mean?! I can't withstand training!" I had scoffed, laughing. "Remember what I said? I am going to stick to you like a flea until you die!" I said. Melody laughed, "If you say so..." Kurapika replied, then motioned like he was going to hug me, but instead pressed his lips to mine. "You will have to live with that happening every day!" He said bursting out laughing at my tomato-face.

"Sure why not" I said returning the favour, kissing him longer. Kurapika's expression softened as I pulled away. "You have the heart of a Kuruta," He said warmly and quietly. I searched his eyes, only finding love and happiness in them. "You bet" I whispered as the aircraft took off, the destination? A new adventure.


End file.
